


Последняя пристань

by Kalta



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Pining, Post-Dragon Age II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta/pseuds/Kalta
Summary: Когда уходит Изабела, Мерриль чувствует себя маленькой, беззащитной и совершенно сломанной. Это не исправит никакая магия, никакие демоны, никакие порезы на руках; есть вещи, которые проще этого и в то же время в сотни раз сложней.
Relationships: Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age)





	Последняя пристань

— Ты уплывешь? — спрашивает Мерриль. Грустно и тихо, почти шепотом — так, чтобы никто больше не слышал.

Изабела в ответ смеется. Тоже тихо. Тоже грустно.

Сейчас ведь ничего не бывает весело, да?

— Конечно, — говорит она, — когда у меня будет что-то получше самодельного плота. Корабль, например. Ты ведь не забыла, что у меня его так и нет?

Мерриль неловко поджимает губы.

Если честно, она была уверена, что корабль… был. Или есть.

Хоук же помогала Изабеле с кораблем. А Хоук всегда помогает, всегда спасает, о чем бы ни была речь. И ведь правда — Изабела тогда вернулась… счастливой. Словно все стало по-старому — и никаких больше тяжестей, никаких больше обид.

— Забыла, значит, — качает головой Изабела. — Не удивляюсь. Не до него уже.

Не до него.

Потому что всем, чтобы уплыть, уже не нужен корабль. Потому что они уже уплыли — как бы ни хотелось думать, что все иначе.

Мерриль знает это чувство. Оглянуться в последний раз, чтобы в памяти отпечатались знакомые аравели, пестрые паруса, родные лица, теперь холодные и совершенно чужие; вспомнить снова, что вернуться уже нельзя.

Теперь они _все_ это знают.

Цепи Казематов, плещущиеся волны, с утра до ночи отчаянно разбивающиеся о пристань и начавшее увядать дерево в эльфинаже тоже становятся как аравели. Знакомые, близкие, но уже совершенно недосягаемые.

— Выше нос, Кисонька, — говорит Изабела. — Жизнь-то не кончилась. Не пропадем. Ты же постоянно со своим кланом кочевала, вот теперь… снова будешь. С нами.

Мерриль улыбается. Это хорошее воспоминание. Теплое солнце, скрип аравелей, громкие голоса, тихий смех позади, шелест опавших листьев под ногами, окутывающее спокойствие. _Vhenas._ То, что люди назвали бы домом — то, для чего не нужно было, на самом деле, никаких городов.

То, для чего им уже не нужен был город.

Наверное.

Дело ведь не только в нем?

— Конечно, — отвечает она, — пусть будет так.

Мерриль знает: _не будет._ Изабела не знает — может только почувствовать.

Мерриль помнит и это тоже. Щемящее чувство в груди, когда все неправильно, неправильно, так неправильно. Когда голоса затихают, а звонкий смех сменяется осторожным шепотом, шелестом за спиной, стоит обернуться — вслушаешься в пустую и гулкую тишину.

Тишина идет трещинами. За ней — люди. Потом — ты сама.

Весь маленький мир.

Мерриль помнит, как собирала себя из осколков, и холод помнит, и пустоту в собственных же глазах; Мерриль смотрит, как теперь расползается еще одна трещина глубокой незаживающей раной. В этот раз — не из-за нее.

Почему-то ничуть не легче.

Все ведь разобьется. Неважно, как от эпицентра ты далеко.

Мерриль видит, как мрачнеет лицо Варрика, все сильнее с каждым днем; как холодным льдом оборачивается взгляд Фенриса, теперь даже более чужой, чем раньше; Мерриль чувствует, это у нее на кончиках пальцев бьется крохотными незримыми молниями — это приглушенный тихий страх, это еще один шаг в пропасть отчаяния, это паутина, из которой не выбраться. Никому.

Изабела улыбается — так же, как и всегда. Чуть насмешливо, по-залихватски так; это не для себя, это для всех. Маленькая иллюзия — все как раньше, все по-прежнему.

Мерриль хочется верить, что это и для нее.

Хотя бы сейчас.

— А если мы достанем тебе корабль, — говорит она осторожно, — ты возьмешь нас с собой?

Возьмешь _меня?_

— Ты еще спрашиваешь.

Изабела легонько хлопает ее по плечу.

— Далеко строите планы, — хмыкает Фенрис рядом чуть раздраженно. Теперь он, кажется, всегда злится. Мерриль бы тоже рассердиться на него в ответ — только она так и не научилась. Может, потому что злился он на мир, а не на нее. Может, потому что даже по этому она бы стала скучать.

Изабела только отмахивается.

— Не знаю, как ты, а я не собираюсь вечно скитаться по этим проклятым горам.

— Никто не собирается, Ривейни, — встревает Варрик. — Лично я все еще надеюсь в один прекрасный день заглянуть в «Висельника». Если он… ну, стоит. Что думаешь, Хоук?

— Куда же он денется, — отвечает Хоук со смешком в голосе. Это первые ее слова за долгое время молчания, застывшего в воздухе и развеянного разве что треском догорающего костра.

Мерриль правда кажется, что все по-старому. Мерриль хочется верить, что так и останется.

«По-старому», незримое и неуловимое, каждый раз юрко выскальзывает из рук.

* * *

Эльфинаж не меняется. Почти.

Больше грязи и пыли, больше покосившихся зданий и крошащихся кирпичей; могучие ветви Венадаля все так же простираются к небу, только листьев меньше — все на земле, смешиваются с нанесенным песком и грязью.

Дверь ее собственной лачуги открывается с тихим скрипом; она проскальзывает внутрь осторожно, почти по-кошачьи, вглядываясь в темноту, чтобы не найти в ней ничего, кроме пустоты и знакомых очертаний старой немногочисленной мебели.

Мерриль возвращается домой. И должна, наверное, чувствовать себя чуть счастливее.

Мерриль не чувствует _ничего._

Варрик обещает заглянуть позже; говорит, что ему сначала нужно залечь на дно. И ей лучше бы тоже. На всякий случай.

Она знает: так правда лучше. Еще — немного страшно и совсем, совсем холодно.

Все на своих местах, и пылящееся в углу зеркало с матовой потрескавшейся гладью вместо отражения, даже брошенный моток веревки и засохший давно венок из цветов, дотронься — рассыплется.

Мерриль его не трогает. Стоило бы, конечно, вымести вон вместе с остальным мусором и грязью, скопившимися за все это время — только не получается себя заставить. Мелочи, крошечные воспоминания — как соломинка для утопающего; бессмысленно цепляться, глупо надеяться, только иначе не получается.

У Мерриль ничего нет, кроме воспоминаний. И никого теперь тоже.

Фенрис прощается скупо и коротко. У него голос всегда грубый, чуть резкий, острие ножа — только не заточенное; они никогда не ладили, только все равно в сердце что-то обрывается с тихим гулом. Мерриль даже кажется, что не только у нее.

Фенрис чуть склоняет голову и говорит: _vitae benefaria._

Хоук он крепко обнимает на прощание. Варрику жмет руку; Изабела хлопает его по плечу. От Мерриль он не ждет ничего.

Мерриль только произносит тихо: _dareth shiral._

Это пожелание, шелестящая надежда в словах — потому что путь до Тевинтера невообразимо далек.

Андерс уходит молча. Исчезает в ночи бесшумно — это потому, что вороновы перья сливаются с тьмой? — и без следа. Ни записки, ни слова, абсолютное ничего — и такое же абсолютное ничего в ответ. Молчит даже Варрик, и Хоук молчит тоже, отводит взгляд — и это невыносимо.

На Андерсе начинает трескаться весь маленький мир, и сквозь трещины прорастают затаенные обиды и злость — от смертей и потерь, от вцепившейся в шеи безвыходности, — только без него они не уходят и не уйдут. Это зияющая дыра, еще одна, рядом с той, такой же не залатанной, остающейся после того, как исчезает сутулый силуэт Фенриса.

Хоук уходит следом. Найти, говорит. Не говорит — вернуть.

Вернуться бы ей самой.

Мерриль уже знает. Это неизбежное мгновение распада. Самое страшное.

Изабела как-то сравнивает их с долийским кланом; теперь Мерриль помнит, с каким холодом в глазах на нее смотрели, провожая взглядами прочь из лагеря.

Совсем не то же самое — потому что у Варрика тепло в голосе не исчезает никуда, потому что Изабела все еще обнимает крепко; только больно почему-то так же. Может быть, уже не только за себя.

Когда уходит Изабела, Мерриль чувствует себя маленькой, беззащитной и совершенно сломанной. Это не исправит никакая магия, никакие демоны, никакие порезы на руках; есть вещи, которые проще этого и в то же время в сотни раз сложней.

Она утыкается Изабеле в плечо и — нет, не плачет, потому что это непозволительная, неуместная слабость; Изабела гладит ее по волосам, долго и терпеливо, и от этого становится очень, очень тепло.

Мерриль не хочет ее отпускать, но у нее нет права на подобный эгоизм.

Изабела никогда ничего не обещает, потому что слова всегда уносит ветром, как и ее саму — всегда в самую бурю, всегда в самое сердце вихря, а потом — куда повезет. В этот раз она говорит только:

— Не грусти, Кисонька.

— Постараюсь, — отзывается Мерриль, про себя добавляет: _потому что ты просишь._

Даже если бы и добавила, это ничего бы уже не значило.

Она соглашается сразу, когда Варрик предлагает вернуться в Киркволл; хотя бы попробовать. Это оказывается тяжелее, страшнее, чем представляется поначалу — потому что Киркволл пустеет, Киркволл догорает и обращается пепелищем. Не только метафорически.

Из того, старого, постоянного и неизменного остается только доносящийся шум из полуразрушенного, но все еще открытого «Висельника», шум прибоя и Авелин. Это она проводит их в город, сетуя тихо: «я еще об этом пожалею». На лице Варрика расцветает ухмылка, а у Мерриль становится легче на сердце — потому что голос у нее все такой же: твердый, волевой и наполненный строгой заботой.

Варрик больше не появляется; исчезает на шумных улицах верхнего города, сливается с вечно занятой толпой. У Авелин тоже не хватает на нее времени, и Мерриль ее не винит — потому что на ее плечах весь город, уже совсем не свободный, совсем не вольный, и цепи тянут ко дну.

Мерриль стоит посреди своей лачуги одна — и она никогда еще не была такой пустой и огромной, никогда так не давил сверху потолок, а тишина не сжимала виски и не звенела в ушах.

Она возвращается в самое начало, только гораздо более мрачное, наполненное грязью и холодом, отчаянием, своим и чужим, просачивающимся сквозь стены.

Зеркало уже потянуто паутиной, а цветы в венке истлели давным-давно — когда закрылась ненаписанная книга с не самым счастливым концом. Никто ведь не обещал другого.

А Изабела говорила все равно: _не грусти, Кисонька._

Мерриль спрашивает себя, цветут ли еще в верхнем городе сады.

* * *

К весне Венадаль словно поднимает свою гордую голову, и на ветвях распускается множество новых нежно-зеленых бутонов. Мерриль смотрит на это с восхищением, немного — с гордостью, и даже почти что счастливо.

Ей не быть ни Хранительницей, ни Хагреном, и это совсем не плохо; не всем суждено быть лидерами, а Мерриль того не желает вообще. Ей достаточно того, что у нее есть, что она может дать: рассказанные легенды, предания и советы, перенятые у долийцев, немного магии — простой и почти незаметной, но приводящей в настоящее восхищение городских эльфов.

Сначала они боятся — она понимает прекрасно, почему; церковь лежит в развалинах до сих пор, а в нижнем городе никто не заделал выжженные дыры в стенах и на земле, никто не затер следы от случайных ударов. Мерриль помнит, как по улицам оттаскивали трупы, оставляющие за собой дорожки из грязи и крови — здесь прошла война, своя, маленькая, несравнимая с теми, что терзали и раздирали Тедас на части, но уничтожившая и растоптавшая и тех, кто пал, и тех, кто остался в живых.

Она все еще носит на поясе маленький нож, но порезы на запястьях остаются уже просто блеклыми, незаметными почти что следами, спрятанными под тканью длинных рукавов. Демоны больше не шепчут по ночам, и молчит зеркало — от этого больше пустоты, но меньше чужой боли; до своей уже дела нет.

Страх уходит, медленно, постепенно, через долгое принятие и бесконечность сомнений. Не перед магами — перед ней.

Мерриль старается улыбаться; получается, наверное, слишком неловко, чересчур глупо, до ужаса неуверенно — но ей улыбаются в ответ. Тоже неуверенно и с опаской, но у Мерриль расцветает Венадаль так, как никогда до этого, а дети слушают ее с благоговейным восторгом.

Она спрашивает себя иногда — _что бы сказала Хранительница?_ — и никогда не дает ответа. Потому что он есть, скованный в зеркало без отражения, молчаливый и более чем исчерпывающий. Это плохие, мрачные мысли.

Возможно, если бы она снова достала нож и если бы по руке снова побежала тонкая струйка крови, не было бы таких ночных беспорядков, не было бы столько разбоя. Мерриль не режет запястья — потому что больше не хочет войны. _Никакой._ Ни с храмовниками, ни с бандитами, ни с самой собой.

Кроме себя ведь никого и не остается.

Кто-то изредка присылает весточку — все письма она бережно хранит вместе с подписанной «Историей о Защитнице»; Авелин справляется о ней редко — но посылает больше патрулей по ночам, хоть Мерриль и не просит об этом вслух.

Говорит еще, чтобы она не воровала больше ничего в садах. Мерриль только неловко пожимает плечами. В эльфинаже слишком мало живого. Слишком мало цветов.

Мерриль меняет и это, и еще множество важных и не очень мелочей. Должно быть, в этот раз совсем не напрасно. Она чувствует.

Ей наконец-то _дают_ почувствовать.

Кто-то дергает ее за рукав. Мерриль опускает взгляд; маленькая девочка с растрепанными светлыми волосами что-то вкладывает в ее ладонь, и смотрит внимательно ей в глаза с любопытством.

У нее в руках — венок из маргариток.

Мерриль не может вспомнить ее имя, и за это вдруг становится ужасно стыдно — потому что к ней снова слишком добры. Но она все равно улыбается, треплет по волосам осторожно, и девочка улыбается ей в ответ, когда она надевает на голову венок.

— Ma serannas, da’len, — говорит она ласково.

Девочка не отвечает ей ничего — вряд ли знает уже хоть слово по-эльфийски, — но улыбается только шире, прежде чем убежать. Мерриль провожает ее взглядом, видит, как приветственно склоняет голову эльфийка, за чьей спиной скрывается девочка — должно быть, дочь, — и как смотрит тепло-тепло.

Она только отводит взгляд.

К этому не получается привыкнуть — к чему-то, кроме страха и молчаливого осуждения; к благодарности, к доброте, к доверию — хоть от кого-то, кроме…

— А ты здесь все-таки прекрасно прижилась, что ни говори.

Мерриль оборачивается на пятках, так резко, что чуть случайно не валится с ног.

Изабела прыскает чуть слышно, прикрывая рот ладонью — не может удержаться; Мерриль не обижается, Мерриль понимает, все понимает, и смеется тоже. Над собой, над миром, над всем — тихо и счастливо.

— Эй, тише, тише, это всего лишь я.

«Всего лишь» меняет так много, что Изабела вряд ли может себе представить. На самом деле, Мерриль тоже не может. И уже не пытается.

Изабела сжимает ее в объятиях крепко-крепко, и Мерриль делает то же в ответ; чтобы не отпускать, больше не отпускать, позволить себе наконец побыть чуть-чуть эгоисткой, хотя бы в этот единственный раз.

— У тебя волосы отросли, — выдыхает ей на ухо Изабела, — тебе идет, знаешь?

— А у тебя, — шепчет Мерриль, — красивая шляпа. Это же шляпа, да?

— Конечно, — смеется она, — жаль только, что нет попугая.

А Мерриль уже ничего не жаль.

* * *

Они как-то оказываются в «Висельнике» — Изабела просто подхватывает ее и тянет за собой, прочь из эльфинажа, по знакомой давно дороге из сплетенных в хитроумную паутину узких улиц; Мерриль не возражает совсем.

Трактирщик даже узнает их; щурит полуслепые поблекшие глаза, хмыкает и ставит Изабеле полную доверху кружку. Мерриль отказывается неуверенно — но ей все равно наливают тоже.

— Я по этому скучала, — протягивает Изабела, — в Ривейне нигде не сыщешь такого мерзкого пойла и такой хорошей компании.

— Но мы здесь одни, — говорит неуверенно Мерриль, и ей становится чуть стыдно и неуютно; в конце концов, они могли бы сначала поискать Варрика или дозваться до Авелин. Чтобы собрать все, что есть, по кусочкам, сложить в старую изломанную картинку, полную недостающих деталей — но все еще не потерявшую свои очертания до конца.

— И что?

Голос Изабелы звучит чуть резко и бескомпромиссно; Мерриль замолкает и опускает взгляд — а на столе тут же возникают карты.

— Когда соберемся, — продолжает она уже совсем другим тоном, по-заговорщицки, и наклоняется ближе, — то есть, все соберемся, мы сорвем большой куш. Идет?

— А это… разве будет честно? Если мы… сговоримся.

— Ох, Мерриль, Мерриль, — Изабела закатывает глаза, — разве в порочной добродетели хоть когда-то было место честности? А кому-то давно пора отыграть свои деньги. Не только мне.

Она кивает с согласием; Изабела долго не ждет, подмигивает и тасует колоду с поразительной скоростью, и сдает так же — карты летят прямо в руки к Мерриль через стол. У нее все всегда так — ловко и стремительно, без раздумий и промедлений, а все равно чисто и с виду даже будто бы идеально.

Мерриль любуется завороженно.

Суть ведь никогда не была в одной только игре.

Мерриль почти слышит, как звонко смеется Хоук, почти видит, как победоносно улыбается — по-настоящему ведь улыбается! — Фенрис, когда Андерс, злобно цокая языком, выкладывает деньги на стол, а Изабела, глядя ей прямо в глаза и прикладывая палец к губам, достает карту из сапога.

Смеются только пьяницы за соседним столом.

_Пусто_ — думает Мерриль. Это не так сильно чувствуется в одиночестве, потому что нет времени вспоминать, нет времени сожалеть.

Изабела возвращает что-то — открывает давно запертую на засов дверь, — и это в грудной клетке бьется невыносимой тоской. Мерриль быстро понимает, почему, и смиряется так же быстро; насколько только у нее получается.

Это мимолетное видение — знает она; очень хороший сон, от которого не хочется просыпаться. Но однажды она откроет глаза, чтобы увидеть, что ничего этого больше нет — ни Изабелы, ни карт, ни собственного веселья, — потому что их больше ничего не связывает. Больше ничего не держит.

Серебрящаяся ниточка, оставшаяся от разорванной давно паутины, не сможет справиться даже с легким порывом ветра.

Им ставят еще по одной; Изабела осушает кружку залпом, морщится чуть, но даже в лице не меняется — Мерриль смотрит на нее с нескрываемым удивлением, своими большими широко распахнутыми глазами. Она разводит руками только — и говорит, говорит, говорит; о море, о своем корабле, о Ривейне, а Мерриль и не нужно ничего больше.

Карты остаются брошенными на столе.

Мерриль не перестает удивляться — и не перестанет, наверное, никогда; потому что у Изабелы в словах расцветает целый мир, слепяще-яркий, почти как у Варрика, только даже безумнее — может, потому что Изабела не умеет так же складно сочинять на ходу, может, потому что то, о чем привык рассказывать Варрик, Мерриль хотя бы видела собственными глазами.

Море у нее тоже под боком — только не вольное и открытое, а скованное цепями; Ривейн у нее в книгах — описанный дотошно и скучно невероятно. А у Изабелы — у Изабелы горят глаза, а еще у нее новый титул, прилагающаяся к нему чудная шляпа и, кажется, даже корабль.

Мерриль почти говорит: _покажи мне._

_Возьми меня с собой._

— А у тебя что нового, Кисонька? — спрашивает Изабела. Честно, с искренним интересом. И без издевки.

Мерриль кажется, что лучше бы все-таки с ней.

— Ничего, — говорит она после долгой паузы. — ты же знаешь. У меня очень скучная жизнь.

Она давит из себя улыбку — еще одну, на этот раз кривую и пристыженную. Как раньше, то есть, совсем раньше — когда она даже боялась кому-нибудь в глаза посмотреть. По сути, изменилось не так уж много.

Легче в глаза смотреть не стало; только не вспомнив о том, кто она есть, кем была, кем останется — и кем не станет никогда. С кем не сравнится. Чего не будет достойна. Чего не достигнет.

— Мне кажется, мы обе знаем, что это неправда, Кисонька.

— Я бы не стала тебе врать! — она чуть на месте не подскакивает; Изабела только отмахивается.

— Да знаю я, знаю, — вздыхает она. — Но не может же быть такого, что ничего не изменилось. Ну и я не слепая, ко всему прочему. Это ваше… дерево так расцвело, чуть ли не из порта видно. Только не говори мне, что оно так само — не поверю.

— Венадаль, — говорит Мерриль, — оно называется Венадаль. Древо Народа.

— Ну так, что с твоим Венадалем?

— Он не «мой», — терпеливо поправляет она, — он наш. Эльфов.

— Но без тебя его бы уже на растопку пустили, — ухмыляется Изабела, — и даже спрашивать бы не стали.

— Они бы не…

— Тш-ш, — она прикладывает палец к губам, — ты главного не понимаешь. У тебя там дерево цветет и пахнет, да и весь ваш эльфинаж тебя чуть ли не на руках носит — я же вижу. А ты говоришь «ничего» да «ничего». Это не «ничего», это больше, чем мой чертов корабль!

Мерриль молчит. Молчит долго, и «Висельник» будто замирает тоже — или его окончательно заглушает гул в ушах.

Изабеле она в глаза больше не смотрит — от стыда, за себя и за то что чужие слова не должны так звучать, не должны быть правдой, много чего не должны, только ничто не повинуется Мерриль. Она всегда ошибается — даже в самых простых вещах.

_Нет,_ говорит Изабела; Мерриль даже ей не верит. Не до конца.

— И-и, — протягивает Изабела, — ничего не меняется. Честное слово, я будто и не уезжала! Ну как же ты без меня?

Будешь, — добавляет про себя Мерриль; потому что я уеду, уплыву, скроюсь за горизонтом — и, может, уже никогда не вернусь.

— Так не пойдет, Кисонька, — вместо этого продолжает она. — Меня сюда, видать, принесла нелегкая именно за тем, чтобы я тебе кое-что сказала. Чтобы ты себя ценила, например. Ну хотя бы чуть-чуть. Слышишь?

Мерриль кивает.

— Вот и славно.

_Не забывай — потому что некому больше будет напомнить,_ думает Мерриль.

Изабела снова улыбается ей.

— Как хорошо, что для таких вещей у тебя есть я.

* * *

Когда Изабела появляется у нее на пороге — все такая же беззаботная, с веселыми искорками в глазах — Мерриль знает: скоро они расстанутся.

Изабела, конечно, не скажет прямо и без обиняков; спрячет правду, так же как прятала карты в собственном сапоге — только потом намекнет, может исчезнет сразу, и только потом отправит письмо на прощание.

Так уже было. И ни одной причины поступать по-другому.

— Не могу поверить, что ты все еще здесь живешь, — протягивает она.

— Но… мне ведь больше и негде.

— Я знаю, Кисонька, — отвечает Изабела, небрежно смахивая пыль со стола, — это-то и плохо. Я бы предложила снять тебе комнату в Висельнике, да только там еще вечно смердит этим их пойлом… Нет, плохая идея. Забудь.

Мерриль думает: лучше ли на твоем корабле?

Лучше, чем в эльфинаже, лучше, чем в «Висельнике», лучше, чем в особняке Хоуков в верхнем городе?

Лучше, должно быть, просто там, где ты.

А вслух не говорит. Это такая наглая, эгоистичная и безнадежная мысль — одна из вереницы таких же, темными призраками проскальзывающими в сознании, сколько ни отгоняй. Мерриль примиряется с этим, с собой и даже немножко с тем фактом, что ей нечего больше ждать.

Глупая, глупая Мерриль. Сколько раз оступалась — а все равно смеешь на что-то надеяться, даже если не признаешься самой себе.

Надежды всегда бьются, и осколки рассекают ладони до крови — эти шрамы не заживут.

Изабела располагается как дома даже здесь — вальяжно закидывает ногу на ногу, откидывается на спинку старого хлипкого кресла. Мерриль кажется — нет, Мерриль видит, — что ее место совсем не здесь, не в этом крошечном закутке, не в пыльных кварталах нижнего города, и точно не в эльфинаже, едва-едва приобретшем не слишком уж жалкий вид.

— А снаружи ничего, — говорит Изабела задумчиво, — честное слово, самое пристойное место в нижнем городе, а я даже не думала, что такие здесь есть. А был-то сущий ужас! Что за магия?

— Никакой магии, нет, я просто…. А, кажется, поняла.

— Конечно. Не зря мы с Хоук учили тебя стольким плохим вещам.

Понимать сарказм, шутить и играть в порочную добродетель на деньги; добираться домой, обходя незаметно стражу с храмовниками, прятать посох и избегать лишних взглядов; улыбаться широко, смеяться и доверять.

Очень, очень плохим вещам.

Мерриль не жалеет ни об одной.

Мерриль жалеет совсем о другом.

— Изабела, — тихо говорит она, — можно тебя спросить?

Так глупо.

— Так ты уже спрашиваешь. Дерзай.

— Могу я, — и каждое слово в голове отдается гулом, — тебя поцеловать?

Так глупо и честно — только поражаться собственной смелости. Она и поражается; застывает на месте, окаменевшая без всякой магии, с широко распахнутыми глазами и румянцем вместо привычной бледности на щеках.

Изабела, кажется, замирает тоже. На долгие, долгие мгновения — и время тянется, тянется, медленно, как никогда прежде.

— Меня, — говорит она наконец, — о таком не спрашивали.

Мерриль остается только смотреть, как она поднимается, как подходит ближе и осторожно кладет ей руки на плечи; ни двинуться, ни вздохнуть. _Так больше не будет_ — произносит она про себя.

_Так больше не будет, потому что я всегда все ломаю._

— Только скажи честно, Мерриль, — говорит Изабела, смотрит внимательно, с почти незаметным беспокойством в глазах, и в них очень хочется утонуть, — ты правда этого хочешь?

_Конечно._

Последнее, неправильное желание, бережно хранимое так долго, что уже даже не получается вспомнить, сколько — и его не исполняют ни демоны, ни магия, ни старые порезы, белеющие на запястьях.

— Иначе бы я не стала спрашивать.

И голос почти не дрожит.

— Если тебе было интересно, ты всегда могла меня попросить, — улыбается Изабела, и это почти как игра.

— Нет! — вырывается у Мерриль. — Мне не…

Не было интересно.

Не было весело.

Только немного грустно — потому что ничего бы не вышло все равно.

— Это не… интерес, — находится она наконец.

Это звучит так наивно, так чисто и честно. Обнаженная правда в разрезе. Не всем хочется ее слышать.

— Ох.

Изабела опускает взгляд, и улыбка пропадает с ее лица.

Мерриль… нет, не должна расстраиваться; она знала, что так будет, знала прекрасно, но все равно не могла не сказать.

Потому что Мерриль бросает кроткие взгляды, и молчит-молчит-молчит; слишком блеклая, скучная, недостойная. Потому что Мерриль любит отчаянно и безответно, тихо и преданно — это чувство нежными маленькими цветами распускается в ее сердце и уже наотрез отказывается увядать.

Потому что Изабела всегда здесь, всегда рядом, всегда прикроет, возникнет за спиной тенью; потому что Изабела смеется вместе со всеми, потому что Изабела пьет вместе со всеми и со всеми играет в порочную добродетель.

Потому что Изабела любит их всех — и в то же время, кажется, совсем никого.

— Это так глупо, — говорит Изабела. Говорит и смеется.

Мерриль знает. Мерриль про себя соглашается с непередаваемой горечью.

— _Мы_ такие глупые, знаешь?

Этого Мерриль уже не ждет.

— Нет, ты… ты очень умная, — теряется она, но уже не может договорить. Изабела улыбается — так близко, так близко — и прикладывает палец к ее губам.

— Нет, — легко усмехается она, — зато у тебя золотое сердце.

Изабела целует ее осторожно, с легким, неощутимым почти напором — Мерриль только подается навстречу, приоткрывает губы, хватается за чужие плечи, отвечает совсем не умело; она чувствует, как горят, заливаются алым щеки, как сердце бьется в унисон с воскресшей надеждой.

Это по-настоящему, верит она.

Потому что от Изабелы веет жаром, потому что она с нежностью проводит рукой по ее щеке, потому что в этом нет ни злой, ни беззлобной шутки, потому что на губах не остается больше никакой горечи.

Потому что Изабела отстраняется только чтобы сказать:

— Кажется, я случайно украла самое дорогое сокровище.

— Нет, — улыбается Мерриль, — я сама тебе его отдала.

* * *

— Если хочешь, я возьму тебя с собой.

Изабела говорит это так легко, словно это сущий пустяк, словно для нее это совсем ничего не стоит. Мерриль знает, что это не совсем так — потому что на Изабеле адмиральская шляпа, золотом расшитая куртка и целый корабль с людьми за спиной. Ничего ведь не бывает просто.

Мерриль хочет сказать: _конечно, хочу._

Сколько раз у нее крутилось на языке — _возьми меня с собой, забери, пожалуйста, покажи мне море, не оставляй меня здесь_ ; сколько раз оставалось несказанным.

Мерриль кажется — Мерриль знает — что, может быть, к лучшему. И теперь без грусти. Почти.

Из порта правда виден Венадаль, раскинувший свои могучие ветви над крышами покосившихся серых домов эльфинажа. Мерриль улыбается едва-едва — неосознанно, непроизвольно — потому что в этом есть что-то… родное почти. Прекрасное.

Город лежит в руинах — но что-то все еще может расцвести даже посреди них.

И поэтому Мерриль говорит:

— Нет. Но я буду ждать. Сколько нужно буду… ты только вернись. Пожалуйста.

Изабела притягивает ее к себе, обнимает за плечи, тепло и крепко.

— Конечно, вернусь. Сама не думала, что когда-нибудь это скажу про этот злосчастный город.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Мерриль, — я знаю. Dareth shiral, _ma vhenan._

И это абсолютная, честная правда.

Изабелу все равно никак не получается отпустить; она сжимает чужую руку чуть крепче, касается в последний раз теплой, чуть загрубевшей ладони, прежде чем окончательно расцепятся пальцы.

Совсем ведь не навсегда?

Поднявшись на палубу, Изабела подмигивает игриво — и шлет ей воздушный поцелуй.

_Конечно, не навсегда._

Мерриль думает — когда-нибудь, когда-нибудь она обязательно поднимется туда же, и увидит, наконец, море, по-настоящему вольное, свободное от цепей; когда она больше здесь не будет нужна.

Наверное, Хранительница улыбнулась бы ей; наверное, она этого уже никогда не узнает.

Это ведь не так уж и важно.

Потому что Изабела всегда исчезает — иногда ни слова не сказав на прощание, иногда не оставляя за собой ни следов, ни зацепок.

Потому что Изабела, несмотря ни на что, всегда возвращается.

Теперь — к ней.


End file.
